<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss me on the porch in front of all your stupid friends by mcmeekin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259700">kiss me on the porch in front of all your stupid friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmeekin/pseuds/mcmeekin'>mcmeekin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zi-O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Geiz-centric, Memory Loss, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory Negotiations, Trauma, geiz is bad at feelings, soft content tbh i just have to put the scary tags as warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcmeekin/pseuds/mcmeekin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world as Geiz knows it starts on a Sunday afternoon.</p><p>a story about the mortifying ordeal of being in love with your two best friends (who may or may not be keeping secrets from you but really you're not that worried about it 'cause, you know, you have a judo match this weekend. priorities.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo, Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo/Tsukuyomi | Alpina, Myoukouin Geiz/Tsukuyomi | Alpina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss me on the porch in front of all your stupid friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>geiz movie: so only geiz rmrs their past now<br/>me: no &lt;3</p><p>anyway, welcome gays to my love letter to my boyfriend geiz. i love him and he’s shit at emotions. </p><p>title from taylor swift’s “betty” bc they are only 17 and don't know anything</p><p>*warnings: as it says in the tags, there is a description of a panic attack in this work! please use caution and stay safe my friends. if you want to skip it, you can skip starting at "The statement settles over Geiz like a cold front creeping in" through the end of the paragraph; you will not miss anything that is not discussed later*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The end of the world as Geiz knows it starts on a Sunday afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a painfully ordinary Sunday, really. Summer has not yet released her grip on the world, so Sougo had insisted they finish up their homework outside of 9 to 5, lounging in the sunlight while she’s still around. Uhr must have either already finished or decided he doesn’t care, since he’s chasing a butterfly around instead of sticking his nose in a workbook. They’re all mostly ignoring him, with the girls casting glances occasionally and giggling. Sougo and Geiz are seated up against 9 to 5, removed from them.</p><p>Geiz doesn’t know why he says it.</p><p>It’s not like Sougo has looked up at Tsukuyomi more than usual. It’s not like he’s smiled at her more than he usually does, touched her hand or adjusted her hair today more than he usually does. It’s a just perfectly ordinary Sunday.</p><p>But Geiz decides to blurt out, “Do you have a crush on her?”</p><p>Sougo looks up from his homework, confusion in his eyes. Whatever he sees in Geiz’s face must answer his unasked question, as his usual smile slips into place like a soldier adjusting his stance before battle.</p><p>Which “her” Geiz is talking about must be obvious, as Sougo very easily answers, “Yeah. Don’t you?”</p><p>His stark honestly startles the truth out of Geiz faster than his brain can mark this as a bad idea. “Yeah.”</p><p>Sougo shrugs like <em>well, there you have it </em>and looks back down at his homework.</p><p>Geiz swallows his embarrassment to ask, “Aren’t you jealous?”</p><p>Sougo’s smile doesn’t slip, but his face scrunches up briefly like he’s uncomfortable. It’s gone in an instant, though. “Why would I be?” His gaze levels on Geiz again, too seeing, too knowing. “I have a crush on you, too.”</p><p>The nonchalant admission punches all the air out of Geiz’s lungs, all the thoughts out of his brain. Sougo shrugs again, closes his workbook, and wanders off after Uhr while Geiz’s head spins in the aftershocks of the explosion Sougo just set off.</p><p>Geiz doesn’t finish his homework.</p><p>He leaves 9 to 5 rather hastily after this exchange (brushing off Tsukuyomi and Aura’s questions of where he’s going), but he can’t avoid and ignore his friends forever, considering their identical class schedules. He’s fully prepared to spend a truly awkward Monday interacting with Sougo in stilted silence.</p><p>However, Sougo acts like nothing happened after the confession. He greets Geiz with a shout from his bike like usual, smiles his 100 watt smile like usual, grabs his hand like usual. Geiz almost thinks he dreamed the confession.</p><p>But a dream has never left him this off-balance. He’s hyper aware of every look, every touch, every word. Did Sougo used to touch his shoulder this much? Did he always smile at him that softly? And did Geiz always feel tingly and buzzed after each of these?</p><p>He wants to go to Tsukuyomi about it (because who else would he go to?), but he’s not sure how to approach the topic. </p><p>Confessing about Sougo’s confession feels awkward; excluding the start of the conversion feels like a betrayal. Will saying that Sougo has a crush on him ruin Sougo’s chances with Tsukuyomi?</p><p>He shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts. Why does he care about Sougo’s chances with her when Geiz himself has a crush on her? Stupid. </p><p>Plus, now that he’s hyper-aware of everything Sougo does, he notices all the times Sougo and Tsukuyomi walk farther behind him than necessary with their voices lowered. Conversations have stopped when he’s walked in. They will whisper between themselves in between class, casting glances over their shoulders to make sure no one else hears. Geiz tries not to let it hurt. Did that used to happen?</p><p>Geiz is off-kilter the whole week. He knows he’s more quiet and withdrawn than usual, but he’s not sure how to stop. Tsukuyomi keeps shooting him worried looks, but she never brings it up.</p><p>Aura isn’t as tactful.</p><p>He’s cooling down after judo practice when someone’s jacket drops onto his head. He splutters and fights with it for a moment before getting it off, revealing a scowling Aura staring at him with her arms crossed.</p><p>“When are you going to be done moping?” she demands, apropos to nothing.</p><p>He blinks at her, still holding the jacket like it's a misbehaving cat. “What?”</p><p>She rolls her eyes and drops onto the bench next to him. “When are you going to be done moping? You’re bringing the mood of the group down.”</p><p>Geiz’s favorite thing about Aura is her ability to pull him out of whatever funky mood he’s in and straight into annoyance. “Well, I’m so sorry that my inner turmoil is ruining your vibes, or whatever.” He hopes the depth of his sarcasm is accurately portrayed in his tone, but she’s already ignoring him, scrolling through her phone. “Did you need something, or did you just want me to hold your jacket while you yell at me?”</p><p>“The second one,” she answers immediately without looking up.</p><p>It’s his turn to roll his eyes before standing and dropping her jacket on the bench. He’s only made it a couple of steps before she says, “You need to talk to them if you’re upset, you know. You can’t expect them to just know what you’re feeling.”</p><p>He turns back to look at her incredulously, but she’s still buried in her phone so the look is lost on her. He still crosses his arms defiantly and says, “Oh yeah? And what am I feeling?”</p><p>She finally looks up at him, her look disdainfully scorching. “How should I know?” She stands, grabs her jacket, and stalks past him. As she gets to the exit, she throws over her shoulder, “But when you figure it out, you need to tell them first!”</p><p> </p><p>And maybe Aura didn’t intend to motivate him via spite, but he’ll take whatever he can get at this point.</p><p> </p><p>It’s Friday when Geiz pulls Tsukuyomi away from Sougo and announces they’re going straight home instead of to 9 to 5 like usual because they have to work on a project together. Sougo looks confused and maybe a touch hurt before his expression clears back to a smile. “Of course! I’ll still see you tomorrow, right?” Geiz avoids eye contact as he nods and tugs a confused Tsukuyomi the opposite direction of Sougo.</p><p>At the end of the block, Tsukuyomi pulls her hand out of Geiz’s vice-like grip and asks, “What’s gotten into you? That project isn’t due for another week.”</p><p>“I just need to talk to you; can’t we do this at home?” he pleads.</p><p>“Why would I walk another step with you when you’re being weird when I could go hang out with Sougo who isn’t?” Tsukuyomi asks, like the choice between the two of them is obvious (ouch). </p><p>“I have to talk to you about Sougo,” Geiz hedges, reaching to grab her hand again. She jerks it away and takes a step back, fixing him with a serious expression. He accepts defeat and puts his hands in his pockets, glancing around uncomfortably before asking, “Are you and Sougo dating, and you’re just not telling me?”</p><p>Tsukuyomi’s eyes get big. “What?”</p><p>Her staring incredulously makes him feel more uncomfortable and defensive. “It’s just a question!”</p><p>“Why would you think that?” </p><p>He balks for a moment before plowing forward. “Do you think I don’t notice you two being all secretive with each other? I’m not stupid.”</p><p>Tsukuyomi scoffs. “You must be, if you think we would date without telling you.”</p><p>“It’s not a totally outrageous idea!”</p><p>“Yes it is!”</p><p>“Sougo told me he has a crush on you,” he blurts out, then slaps a hand over his own mouth and curses.</p><p>Tsukuyomi doesn’t even blink at the statement. “So? Does that mean we would date without saying anything to you?”</p><p>He removes his hand and stares at her, hard. “Does that mean you like him too?”</p><p>Her gaze softens a minute amount. She doesn’t say anything for a moment before stepping towards him and putting her hand on his arm. “Would it hurt you if I do?”</p><p>His heart shutters to a stop in his chest before resuming at two times the speed. Would it? Does the idea of Sougo and Tsukuyomi together spark insane jealously like he thinks it should? </p><p>After an agonizing moment of self-reflection, Geiz shakes his head slowly. “No. But... I think it should.” Tsukuyomi rubs his arm lightly, comfortingly. She’s as familiar to him as anything, a steady presence in his life that pre-dates Sougo and Uhr and Aura. </p><p>“Let’s go home, Geiz,” Tsukuyomi says. He nods, unsure if he can speak any more.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not until later, after dinner, that Tsukuyomi breaches the topic again.</p><p>They’re washing the dishes when she asks, “Did Sougo tell you he had a crush on me?” Geiz freezes in his plate drying briefly before nodding impassively. Tsukuyomi puts her plates down and turns to look at him straight on. “Did he say anything else?” Geiz clears his throat once or twice before putting his plate down too and relaying the second part of Sougo’s impromptu confession. She nods like this is not surprising to her. “And what did you say to that?”</p><p>“Nothing,” he says, confused. </p><p>“You didn’t feel anything when he said that?” Tsukuyomi looks at him critically. </p><p>“Well… I guess…” He scrunches up his face in thought. “It felt kind of… nice?” He frowns. “Or, I guess, it made me… happy. For a moment.” He pulls a face at his own emotions. “I don’t know why, though.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes so hard Geiz is briefly worried they will be stuck upwards. “It’s because you like him too, idiot.”</p><p>Geiz gawks at her, splutters, and promptly turns bright pink. “What?! No I don’t!”</p><p>“Do, too.” She crosses her arms in front of herself, looking a little too smug.</p><p>He mimics her pose and says, firmer this time, “No, I don’t.”</p><p>She sighs, sounding extremely put out. The look she fixes him with raises all his hackles, puts him on defense without any words uttered. He throws his hands up in exasperation. “How could I like him when I like you?”</p><p>He realizes, a moment too late, what he just said.</p><p>He feels the blood drain out of his face, but Tsukuyomi doesn’t even miss a beat. “You can like two people at the same time, genius.”</p><p>“Says who?”</p><p>“Says me,” Tsukuyomi taunts. </p><p>Geiz stares at her for a moment before saying firmly, “I do not have a crush on Sougo.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes again. “Well, I do. And I like you too. So, let me know when you catch up.” Before Geiz can even react, she’s turned on her heel and stomped up the steps to her room. </p><p> </p><p>Geiz doesn’t remember meeting Tsukuyomi, and most nights that doesn’t bother him. Tonight it does. He thinks he’s upset her, and he’s trying to remember if he’s ever done it before, but he can’t remember. He thinks he remembers meeting Sougo at the beginning of the year, but the details are hazy on that as well. And really; he doesn’t let things like this bother him. But he can’t sleep because he’s convinced he’s missing something that if only he could just--</p><p>He huffs and throws himself out of bed, giving up on finding sleep soon. He wanders back downstairs, shoves his shoes on, and starts walking in the crisp night air, searching for answers to questions he’s not sure how to ask. Tsukuyomi’s accusing tone keeps berating him inside his skull. She had sounded so sure of both her own feelings and his, bizarrely.</p><p>Does he have feelings for Sougo?</p><p>His feelings for Tsukuyomi feel constant, steady. Warm and familiar. Like a nightlight constantly glowing in his chest.</p><p>How does he feel about Sougo?</p><p>There’s certainly warmth too, but it feels hotter, more uncomfortable. A vice grip around his throat. He’s convinced it is annoyance, maybe jealously. But love?</p><p>Geiz realizes where his feet have taken him precisely as he realizes that there is another dark figure walking this road next to the river late at night.</p><p>“Sougo? What are you doing here?”</p><p>It’s almost too dark to see his face, but the moon lets Geiz see the knife smile split across Sougo’s face as he waves. He doesn’t answer, just stops walking to lean against the banister. Hesitantly, Geiz joins him. He doesn’t break the silence, just looks out over the river with Sougo. </p><p>Moments later, Sougo says, “I don’t know. I just couldn’t sleep.”</p><p>Geiz sighs. “Yeah. Me neither.”</p><p>Sougo looks at him sideways. “I thought maybe… maybe you were mad at me, since you left school without coming over like you usually do.”</p><p>Geiz swallows around some inconvenient guilt to shake his head. “No. Just… confused. Trying to figure things out.” At this, Sougo grimaces and nods, looking back to the river. Geiz says to the open air, “But I think I upset Tsukuyomi.” Oddly, Sougo doesn’t have a response. He just nods again. Geiz is almost grateful, since he doesn’t really want to engage in conversation about his feelings right now. He thinks it would only confuse him more.</p><p>There’s comfortable silence for a long while. It could be hours, for all the turmoil rolling around in Geiz’s head. Does he love the boy next to him, or hate him?</p><p>Sougo breaks the silence with a, “Hey Geiz?” which almost makes Geiz topple over. </p><p>Hastily, he collects himself and responds, “Yeah?”</p><p>Sougo sounds as young as he is for maybe the first time since Geiz has known him. “Do you really think I'll be a king one day?”</p><p>There's a long pause, but Geiz isn’t really considering it. He already knows his answer. “Yeah. Yeah, Sougo, I think you will be.”</p><p>Sougo nods. His smile looks painful. “Hopefully, it won’t be long now.”</p><p>Geiz turns his head to look at him, confused. “Until what? You’re king?”</p><p>Sougo shakes his head minutely. “Until…” He pauses, then turns his smile towards Geiz. “Until I can stop missing you.”</p><p>Geiz frowns and uncharacteristically reaches for Sougo first. “Hey. What does that mean? I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Sougo nods and presses his lips together, seemingly out of words. He leans into Geiz’s hand on his arm like it’s his only support. Geiz tries to copy what Tsukuyomi does to soothe him, stroking up and down his arm lightly. He’s not sure how successful it is.</p><p>After a moment, Sougo looks back at him, his eyes going crescent shaped with his smile, and says, “Hey, Geiz?”</p><p>Geiz tries not to smile back automatically. “Yeah?”</p><p>Sougo opens his mouth, then closes it. Opens. Closes. Then shakes his head. “Nothing. I just like you, is all.”</p><p>Geiz does smile at that, bemused. “You told me.”</p><p>Sougo shrugs. “Just making sure you remembered.” He giggles and a shattered piece in Geiz’s chest clicks into place. Heat burrows itself in his heart and burns his cheeks.</p><p>He can’t speak for a minute, but when he does, he manages, “Tsukuyomi and I will be over tomorrow. I think we have a lot to talk about.”</p><p>Sougo’s smile doesn’t waver; he just nods, like this is a foregone conclusion. Maybe it is. Maybe Geiz will always be playing catchup to the other two, maybe they will always have secrets from him. He finds he doesn’t care. Not if he can keep this feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Incidentally, they don't <em>really</em> talk on Saturday. Mostly, they just giggle and blush and hold hands. But it's enough for them, somehow.</p><p>From there, on the outside, it looks like almost nothing changed between the three of them, but Geiz knows better. Everything between them feels slightly off center from before. It’s softer, steeped in honey and almost oversaturated sweetness. The three of them hold hands on the way to 9 to 5 after school. Tsukuyomi presses a kiss to Geiz’s cheek before a judo match. Sougo tucks flowers into Tsukuyomi’s hair as they walk through the market. Geiz has never been overly affectionate, but he makes the effort to smile at them more, reach for their hands more, and once, memorably, kiss each of them on the back of their hands before parting ways. There's nothing more than these chaste, sweet little moments. It evokes a lot of scoffing and eye rolling from Uhr and Aura, not that the three of them care.</p><p>It's more the things that <em>don't</em> change that trip Geiz up. They still go to 9 to 5 after school, still wrestle and tease each other the whole way there. Sougo's uncle still feeds them (though, now he smiles a little too knowingly as he sets the food down, which makes Geiz nervous).</p><p>And, after a couple of weeks of this sickly sweet existence, on a sunny Saturday afternoon, Sougo's uncle sends them shopping for food ingredients at the monthly pop-up market. They do this for him every month, but Geiz feels it's different this month. </p><p>As they walk to the market hand in hand, Geiz blurts out, “Is this a date? Are we going on a date?” Tsukuyomi and Sougo exchange glances before laughing. Geiz frowns. "I'm being serious," he all but pouts. </p><p>Tsukuyomi releases his hand and pats the top his head almost patronizingly. "We know you are. You're adorable."</p><p>"That doesn't answer the question."</p><p>"Yes," Sougo says, then shrugs. "I mean, if you want it to be."</p><p>"Of course I do!" Geiz says, almost offended. "I'm just making sure!"</p><p>They both giggle at him again, but it doesn't rile him up. Their laughter makes the world go softer, calmer. Soothes his nerves and calms his heart down.</p><p> </p><p>Sougo says it idly, innocently, with no punch behind his words. Tsukuyomi is getting flirted with across the market at the counter of a florist, and Geiz is trying not to crush his drink between his hands.</p><p>“She likes flirting so much; maybe we should be worried.”</p><p>The statement settles over Geiz like a cold front creeping in. There’s nothing wrong with it, really. Sougo is joking, definitely. He even chuckled after he said it. But--</p><p>A feeling grasps his heart and squeezes, foreign yet familiar. Almost like he experienced it once in a dream before.</p><p>His brain is stuck on the loop, a broken record of pleading. </p><p>The light goes a bit fuzzy.</p><p>He can’t breathe.</p><p>He gasps for air, and he’s aware, dimly, of someone trying to take his hand. He snatches it back, and when the person tries again, he curls down into a ball to keep his hands away. The back of his brain screams at him for being so vulnerable in a public space, but he can barely hear it. </p><p>The flashbacks hit him unexpectedly, especially since he has no idea where they are from.</p><p>A man in blue looking apologetic.</p><p>Tsukuyomi, crying while holding him on the ground.</p><p>The same scene-- no, it’s different, it’s Sougo holding him this time.</p><p>Pushing Sougo up against a railing and yelling over and over and over and over and--</p><p>“Geiz, Geiz, sweetheart, can you hear me? Geiz?” That's Tsukuyomi's voice. Real. Next to him. </p><p>There’s dried tears on his cheeks, he realizes. Dirt under his fists where they're balled up on the ground. He manages to move one of his hands to the side until it hits a person. They grab his hand, and he relaxes minutely.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't really remember much after that.</p><p> </p><p>He has no idea how they get back to 9 to 5, just starts being aware of the world around him when he realizes he's being put into a bed by Tsukuyomi. </p><p>He grabs her arm, hazy. “Tsukuyomi, I--” He thinks he means to apologize, or explain, or something, but she shushes him and tucks the blanket a little higher before he can say more. </p><p>“We can talk about it in the morning, Geiz.” She presses a soft peck to his cheek, like she’s sealing the “goodnight.”</p><p>He lets his eyes fall closed and nods once. “Where’s Sougo?”</p><p>“In the hallway.”</p><p>He almost, almost asks for her to tell him to come in and kiss his other cheek. He squeezes his eyes shut tighter, embarrassed for even thinking about it. “Tell him goodnight from me?”</p><p>She’s quiet for a moment before saying, warmth in her words, “Of course.”</p><p>He wishes sleep was harder to find, honestly, but his body is too exhausted to stay up stressing.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, there's a few minutes where he can't remember why he's waking up in the spare bedroom of 9 to 5. When it hits him, he immediately wants to roll over and go back to sleep. "Mortifying" doesn't even cover it. What the hell had happened to him yesterday? After mulling over his options for a few minutes, Geiz groans loudly and forces himself out of bed. Maybe he's lucky and no one else is awake yet.</p><p>Tsukuyomi and Sougo are already eating breakfast when he descends the stairs, though they both pause at his appearance. No sign of Sougo's uncle lurking in the kitchen, which is a plus. Tsukuyomi and Sougo are silent as Geiz enters, both of them looking far too concerned for Geiz's liking. He follows their lead and stays quiet as he sits down to eat, managing only a bite before their gazes turn too heavy for him. He puts down his utensils.</p><p>"I don't really want to talk about yesterday," is what he says, but isn't really what he planned to say. </p><p>The other two exchange looks. "I think we have to," Tsukuyomi says, but almost at the same time, Sougo blurts out "I'm sorry."</p><p>Geiz and Tsukuyomi are unified in their confusion towards Sougo, for once. Geiz fumbles for what to say for a moment, just because the statement is so bizarre to him. “It’s not your fault,” is what he awkwardly settles on.</p><p>Sougo smiles in that awful way that’s not really a smile. “That’s nice of you to say, but it is.” He continues before either of them can interrupt, “I shouldn’t have joked about... that when we haven’t even really talked about what we are. Especially not about Tsukuyomi. I know she’s all you have left.”</p><p>Geiz frowns. “What do you mean by that?”</p><p>Sougo seems to buffer for a moment, going a little pale, before he splutters out, “I mean… you know… no parents! Because of all that…”</p><p>Tsukuyomi reaches over and takes Sougo’s hand lightly. “You don’t have parents either, Sougo.” If she thinks there’s anything odd about Sougo tripping over his words, she doesn’t show it outwardly.</p><p>Geiz impulsively takes his other hand. “She’s right.” Sougo looks at him passively, but it still burns Geiz up from the inside. He coughs lightly before managing to say, “You’re... included. You know. In what I have left.”</p><p>Sougo looks down at his hand, then looks back up and him and lets a smile spread over his face like the sun breaking over the hills in the morning. “Thank you, Geiz.”</p><p>Tsukuyomi jumps in, as if sensing that Geiz is reaching his threshold for emotional moments. “I know yesterday was... scary. And we don't want that to happen again. So, we just need to communicate what we are thinking and feeling better to each other.” She straights up authoritatively. “For example, I feel happy that we are all together here. I like going on dates with the two of you, and I consider you my boyfriends.” She grins at Sougo. “Your turn.”</p><p>He looks at her, seeming a little dazed, maybe just a little in love. “Uh… yes. To all that.”</p><p>Tsukuyomi rolls her eyes and turns to Geiz expectantly. It’s a moment before he has the brainpower to say anything. “Oh, uh, yeah. Me too. I feel all those things… too.” </p><p>Tsukuyomi sighs. “You boys…”</p><p>Sougo interrupts. “Geiz had a rough day yesterday! Let him recuperate before forcing emotional talk onto him.”</p><p>Tsukuyomi giggles, despite everything, which makes Geiz crack a smile and Sougo, of course, start laughing along.</p><p>And Geiz loves them. He really, really loves them.</p><p> </p><p>The end of the world as Geiz knows it starts on a Sunday afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>Sougo takes to the feelings communication issue like he does with all things in life: enthusiastically and with fervor, much to Geiz’s annoyance and chagrin.</p><p>Sougo pops up to Geiz with a grin and a bounce in his step that is far too annoying for the later afternoon hours of a weekend.</p><p>“Good afternoon Geiz, Tsukuyomi. Today I feel: hungry, excited, and rested. In that order.” He turns to Geiz expectantly. </p><p>Geiz rolls his eyes and sighs. As promised during their talk yesterday (foolishly, he thinks now), Geiz prattles off, “Today I feel: tired, hungry, and exasperated. In that order.”</p><p>Sougo grins, a thousand watts now. “Exasperation is better than wanting to kill me!”</p><p>“Why would you think I ever want to kill you?” Geiz asks.</p><p>Tsukuyomi and Sougo exchange a look and burst into giggles. Before Geiz can ask, Tsukuyomi grabs both of their hands and pulls them closer to her. “Today I feel happy.” She smiles, big and genuine. “But I’d be happier if you gave me a kiss.”</p><p>Geiz rolls his eyes, but he's sure his pink cheeks betray him. They haven't quite gotten around to <em>that</em> yet, any "real" kissing. He hears Sougo say, "Hang on--" in a slightly panicked tone, but Geiz is already leaning in.</p><p>It's a brief thing, a short peck really. Nothing to get too flustered about. But Geiz feels warm all over and wants to giggle like the other two do constantly. Tsukuyomi is grinning as well as he pulls away, which he takes as positive. They both turn to Sougo, who is spluttering for some reason. Tsukuyomi must take it for jealousy, since she leans in to give him a little peck as well. This shuts up his nonsense protesting for a moment, but when she pulls away, his eyes are wide. "Tsukuyomi, I thought we <em>agreed</em>--" he starts, almost whispering, but she puts her hand over his mouth to stop him and shakes her head. Geiz is confused, as he is with most things they talk about, but Tsukuyomi turns to him with a wide smile and says, </p><p>"I think Sougo wants a kiss from you too, Geiz."</p><p>Somehow, Sougo's eyes get wider. Tsukuyomi drops her hand and takes a step back, looking between the two of them expectantly. Geiz shrugs, embarrassed for some reason. Sougo's reluctance doesn't make him feel overly confident. "We don't have to, if you don't want to," he says, awkwardly shifting his weight between his feet, feeling fidgety and flighty.</p><p>Sougo must see his embarrassment because his expression clears instantly, and he shakes his head rapidly. "No, no, I definitely want to... It's just..." He looks at Tsukuyomi desperately.</p><p>"It's going to be all right, Sougo," she says softly, smiling encouragingly.</p><p>Sougo nods at her and takes a deep breath. "Sorry, Geiz. I'm just nervous, is all."</p><p>He smiles softly. "Don't be. It's just me."</p><p>Sougo chuckles. "Yeah. Just you." He shakes his head like he's clearing it and steps closer. Puts one hand on Geiz's shoulder and leans in.</p><p>Geiz isn't sure what he's expecting when their lips touch, but it certainly isn't to black out.</p><p> </p><p>It must be only for a moment or two because when he rouses, the light is the same time of day. The birds are singing the same songs. Tsukuyomi and Sougo look the same. But Geiz... Geiz feels different.</p><p>He remembers, now.</p><p>He remembers fighting with them, dying with them. Remembers Woz and Timejackers and demon kings and princesses of time. Remembers living with them, falling in love with them. Two realities now exist in his head: one where he falls in love with his two classmates and best friends, another where he falls in love with his partners in time. Both end and combine in a kiss.</p><p>Slowly, he takes a step back from Sougo. “We… we did this all before.” They both nod, seeming hesitant. "Like... all of this." Again, they nod. “And you two… did it all again. You waited for me to catch up.”</p><p>Tsukuyomi smiles softly at him, petting his hair slowly. “Of course we did.”</p><p>“I was the only who had to do senior year twice,” Sougo grumbles, earning him a light punch from Tsukuyomi, but Geiz just smiles. Beams. Burns from the inside so hot that the light must be shining on the outside.</p><p>Sougo must see some of it because he softens incrementally before saying, "Yeah. Of course we did." Then, he's leaning forward to grab Geiz's face and lightly kiss him again. And again. And again. Over and over until they’re giggling into each other’s mouths like the stupid teenagers they are. Sougo strokes his hand down the side of Geiz’s face almost reverently. Their foreheads are still touching. “Of course we did. Of course we did it all again for you. With you. Why wouldn’t we?” Tsukuyomi is there, leaning into them too. Geiz turns to kiss her as well, feeling overwhelmed with two lifetimes of emotions inside him. </p><p>“How touching,” comes a voice from somewhere behind Sougo. They all three turn to look, and there he is. Woz, leaning up against 9 to 5, idly flipping the pages in his book. "I feel I could almost rejoice."</p><p>Geiz groans. "Now he... he is the part I wouldn't mind forgetting again."</p><p>Sougo turns back to Geiz, beaming. "Woz told me that us kissing you should reactivate your memories, so thank him for that at least. He just figured it out a week or so ago."</p><p>"I will die before I thank him," Geiz says seriously. Tsukuyomi pushes his shoulder lightly, still smiling. Geiz doesn't think she's going to stop any time soon.</p><p>He doesn't want to stop any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>(And later, much later: “So, if you’re going to be a king, and she’s the princess of time, what does that make me?” Geiz asks Sougo.</p><p>“A court jester,” Woz answers unhelpfully from where he is lying on the ottoman in 9 to 5. Tsukuyomi drops her apron on his head and smiles serenely at his protests.)</p><p>~~~</p><p>if you kiss me</p><p>will it be just like i dreamed it?</p><p>will it patch your broken wings?</p><p>i’m only seventeen</p><p>i don’t know anything</p><p>but i know i miss you</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YES I DID THE MAGIC KISS TROPE WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO??? SUE ME FOR MY CRIMES OF BEING GAY AND INTO MAGIC KISSES????</p><p>the title was almost “august slipped away into a moment in time” bc zio ended on august 25th 2019 but i wanted it to be stupid. sorry. pls feel free to imagine an alternate universe where i do not like stupid things</p><p>for the record, in my brain geiz gets over his abandonment issues and they end up having an open relationship and they all go on separate dates with woz but whenever someone asks them if they are Dating woz, they just laugh. this only confuses the asker and does not answer any questions. </p><p>also geiz and aura fuck &lt;3 the end!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>